Princess Hadley (The 12 Dancing Princesses)/Gallery
Images of Princess Hadley from Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses. Dolls Isla_and_Hadley_Dolls.jpg DB869E11-3072-4297-B4F8-25EF1CE1EAF9.jpeg Computer game C2A13C73-6009-48CE-9692-33FDB584CE98.jpeg B3087103-3A25-4813-BAA2-EA7E8340267F.jpeg B94A184E-D3E4-444F-8F5F-B757CC0D8985.jpeg F178699B-2C22-4F29-9BC9-A427F2DFDBD2.jpeg Pc Princess Hadley.jpeg Official Stills kvns;k.png Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses Official Stills.jpg Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses Official Stills 3.jpg 12-dancing-princess-barbie-in-the-12-dancing-princesses-30037565-1500-844.jpg Wedding-still-barbie-in-the-12-dancing-princesses-31370284-500-375.jpg CF3DE685-EA03-491C-81E8-47BBA361934F.jpeg 6DB7DDAB-7929-415C-95EE-A301F15DE7CE.jpeg 84F6A28D-D4F2-4B5F-827A-3BD71C450F26.jpeg 3a9f71cc2d8441ae2eb749e7c0a31855.jpg Screencaps 1had.jpg|Hadley and Isla's first appearance 2had.jpg|The ambassador watches Hadley and Isla walk on stilts 3had.jpg|Hadley and Isla bump into Janessa and Kathleen 79408D3B-D35C-41ED-853E-2959F9194C84.jpeg 4had.jpg|The twins and the triplets fall 5had.jpg|The twins and the triplets in the throneroom WlRoW0K.jpg 6aaaaaaa.jpg|Hadley and Isla arrive in the dining room 7hadley.jpg|Hadley talks to Isla 8hadley.jpg|Isla quitens Hadley 9hadley.jpg|Hadley and Isla listen to what King Randolph is saying 10hadley.jpg|The twins listen to the announcement made by the butler 11hadley.jpg|Hadley, Isla and Janessa run to receive their shoes 12hadley.jpg|Hadley and Isla ask Derek to fix their shoes 13hadley.jpg|Derek fixes Hadley and Isla's ballet slippers 9052C072-71EC-45FE-B6DB-C298FAF55BAF.jpeg 14hadley.jpg|Hadley and Isla dance in pair 15hadley.jpg|Hadley and Isla talk about slits 16hadley.jpg|Hadley's bed in the bedroom The Princesses’ bedroom.jpeg 17had.jpg|Hadley stands to greet Rowena 099DBBB2-8DD2-428B-965B-2B322AAF3435.jpeg 19.jpg|Hadley and Isla greet Duchess Rowena 18had.jpg 20had.jpg|Hadley watches Genevieve arrive 400B3C9E-DC2D-4259-960F-86DC5A93E832.jpeg 21had.jpg|Fallon, Genevieve and Hadley stand 22had.jpg|Rowena instructs all the princesses 5MCZQL9.png Courtney54.jpg 23had.jpg|The princesses in their rooms 24had.jpg|Hadley and Isla discuss about their mattress 25had.jpg|All the sisters 26had.jpg|Hadley get up for the triplets for their birthday 27had.jpg|Hadley and Isla are excited for the triplets birthday 28had.jpg|All the princesses dance 29had.jpg|All celebrate their birthday 30had.jpg|Edeline, Genevieve and Hadley throw the petals 31had.jpg|The girls continue celebrate 32had.jpg|They form a tunnel 34had.jpg|Rowena interrupts 35had.jpg|The girls listen to the story read by Genevieve 36had.jpg|Genevieve asks the girls to find their stones 37had.jpg|Hadley and Isla search for the stones 38had.jpg|Hadley stands near her stone 39had.jpg|Hadley watches Genevieve decipher the gateway 40had.jpg|Genevieve stands on Hadley's stone 41had.jpg|The girls watch the gateway open 42had.jpg|Hadley and Isla are happy 43had.jpg|Hadley and Isla enter the gateway 44had.jpg|Hadley and Isla watch the island 45had.jpg|Hadley and Isla seated together in the boat 46had.jpg|Hadley and Isla get out of the boat 47had.jpg|Hadley and Isla amazed by the golden pavillion barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-3508.jpg|All the girls dance barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-3580.jpg|Hadley and Isla dance with Janessa at the back barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-3715.jpg|Hadley dances with Isla and Blair barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-3718.jpg|Still continue dancing barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-3764.jpg|All the girls decide to go back barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-3790.jpg|The girls return back barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-3865.jpg|The sleepy princesses barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-3881.jpg|Hadley continues sleeping barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-3900.jpg|Hadley's face with the soup barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-4016.jpg|Girls enter the room barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-4379.jpg|Princesses sing for their father barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-4660.jpg|Hadley, Isla and Genevieve dancing barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-5045.jpg|The girls watch as Genevieve dances on the stones barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-5089.jpg|"We love Ballet!" barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-5132.jpg|The nightgowns transform into Ballet gowns barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-5209.jpg|Genevieve, Hadley and Isla dance barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-5247.jpg|The twins dance barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-5276.jpg|Genevieve, Hadley and Isla barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-5334.jpg|They continue dancing barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-5357.jpg|Hadley and Isla barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-5385.jpg|Exhibiting their moves barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-5453.jpg|All the 12 princesses dance together barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-5886.jpg|The twins wake up barbie-12-dancing-priasncesses-disneyscreencaps.jpg|The princesses line up on Rowena's insistence barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-5982.jpg|Rowena scolds the princesses barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-6028.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-6076.jpg barbie-12-dancing-prijncesses-disneyscreencaps.jpg|Lacey drops the basket barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-6294.jpg|"Could this day get any worse!" barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-6520.jpg|The girls decide to leave barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-6931.jpg|Hadley and Isla dance together barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-7094.jpg|Hadley and Isla along with others watch their elder sisters dance with the golden prince barbie-12-dancing-princejsses-disneyscreencaps.jpg|The girls decide to leave the pavillion 05FF5180-7C7D-443D-AE02-94D31E9F3E95.jpeg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-7747.jpg|"We danced our way in.....so we can dance our way out" barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-7901.jpg|The princesses look on as Genevieve and Derek dance barbie-12-dancing-princmesses-disneyscreencaps.jpg|Hadley and Isla dance on air exit.jpg|The princesses exit through mother's pavilion barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-8228.jpg|"The power of 12" barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-8369.jpg|Hadley and Isla ready for action barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-8398.jpg|Hadley and Isla escape from the palace guards barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-8431.jpg|Succeed barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-8447.jpg|Hadley, Isla and their stilts Genevieve’s wedding day.jpeg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-9371.jpg|Hadley and Isla dance with Janessa and Kathleen barbie-12-dancing-princessenbs-disneyscreencaps.jpg|The last scene of the film Book illustration 12-dancing-princesses-barbie-movies-33104776-500-263.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses Gallery Category:Princess Gallery Category:Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses